The Four-Star Dragon!
Summary Dial meets up with Xeno Trunks and Xeno Kakarot and takes them back while Chronoa fixes the timeline. The three of them are healed while on Earth Age 950; a Shadow Dragon hits a canvas and lands in a vat of molten metal. He forms into the Four-Star Dark Dragon; Obrensaika Dark Shenron and sets the area ablaze with different coloured fire such as; Blue, Yellow, Red, Orange, Green, Violet, and Indigo while causing the city around him to incinerate and goes into the desert as Xeno Kakarot, Xeno Raditz, and Xeno Bardock arrive. They all transform into Super Saiyan 4 and begin attacking him, but they are easily knocked away by his Nova Star follows up with Green Nova Star and Blue Nova Star before burning Raditz with Blue Dragon Wave and cuts Xeno Bardock with Burning Leaf Storm, and finally finishes up his combo with Twin Dark Dragon Spheres. All three of them are heavily injured and burnt by his attacks as they continue to attack together and manage to overcome most of his attacks before knocking down Xeno Raditz and Xeno Bardock with a punch to the gut. Obrensaika grabs Xeno Kakarot by the neck and smashes him into the ground of the Western Desert. Xeno Kakarot and Obrensaika clash and begin assaulting one another while deforming the desert and causing ripples in the sand. The two continue to create shock waves as they clash throughout the desert while Xeno Bardock recovers and knocks the Shadow Dragon knocks Xeno Raditz into a pyramid. However, Raditz hurls the pyramid at the Shadow Dragon and manages to knock him into ground but destroys the pyramid and the area around him with a Green Flame Burst before using Zone de Flamme to heal his injuries before punching Xeno Raditz in the gut and then kicking him in the chin before sending him flying with a punch. Xeno Bardock stops Xeno Raditz from falling into the green flames but causes himself to be burnt as a result before using a ki blast to destroy the area and manages to scatter the flames in different directions. Xeno Kakarot uses Sunamizuha to create a giant Sand tidal wave and smothers the flames while trapping Obrensaika under the tons of sand. However, the Shadow Dragon is able to escape and kicks him into the ground with a swift before dodging a punch from Xeno Raditz and kicking Xeno Bardock in the gut. Xeno Kakarot stands up as the sand around him starts to levitate before using it for his Sunahameha ability and sends a stream of sand at Obrensaika; sending him into the ground and causing send to fall into the Shadow Dragon's eyes allowing the three to use their Rebellion Triggers at close range forming the Family Rebellion and sends Obrensaika flying into a hill followed by a massive explosion. Obrensaika seems to be severely injured as he flies up with cracks in his body while appearing to be amused at their attempts to kill him and causes a fiery explosion as he shatters his shell and transforms into his true form. He tells them that they are out of luck and prepares to assault all three of them. Category:Fanga